Old Love Song
by acelili
Summary: Christian had a daughter he never knew about! How will her arrival effect his Relationship with Syed and the Masoods ? How will Christian deal with a 17 year old daughter? Give it and read and tell me what you think of it :d
1. With or Without you

_What happens Christian's long lost daughter turns up on Albert Square looking for her Dad. Will she help or ruin his Relationship with Syed. _

_Okay, I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I have never put pen to paper as they say . I always thought what if Christian had slept with a women only once and the result a child he never knew about. One day she comes looking for her Dad and finds Christian. But what if before she meets Christian she meets the Masoods and they really liked her._

_How do they react to her when they find out she is Christian's daughter?_

_How does Christian react to him having a daughter?_

_How does Syed react to Christian daughter?_

_How does the daughter (who I think i'll call Ali ? Do you like it?) react to her Dad? _

_How does the Daughter react to Syed ? _

_Anyway there are some of the questions that make me want to write this fic. The only problem is that I am in my last year of high school and these next few months are going to be very busy. _

_But I have had the story in my head for what feels like years and I feel I need to get it out. _

_So what I am asking is, _

_Do you people of want me to write this story ?_

_I did write a Rack fanfictions years ago (I was l3 so it was not great, but I removed it)_

_My other stories are Charmed(Chris/Oc) and Gilmore girls(Rogan) (if your a fan read them) _

_So I have never wrote Christian or Syed before, but I am willing to try my best at it. _

_I have most of the story planned out for about twenty chapters after that I am not sure but we'll see where it takes me. _

_So let me know your thoughts and if you want anymore information in a review. _

_Oh I almost forgot, I don't know when the daughter should arrive. _

_a. After the reveal but before Christian/Syed are together._

_b. After Christian/Syed are together, but before the news years kiss _

_ time that you'll tell me in a review._

_That's it now i swear x _


	2. Chances

_I have to say I was disappointed when I saw the lack of reviews and then I saw that my story had 162 hits that made me feel better. _

_I would like to say thank you __ChryedLover, hobbleit, and eastendersfan1 for you great reviews. _

_I do not have a beta so the grammar and spelling will not be perfect._

A young girl walked through Albert square. She was short at 5'3, but her ankle boots brought her up to 5'6, skin tight jeans hung losses on her hips. She was wearing a grey top with a some sort of patten on it, but you were not able to see it due to her black leather jacket. Pretty was not a word you would use to describe her, she was beautiful. Her features were strong and she had nature had full make up on, her eyes were covered in dark eyes shadow, and her eye liner really made her light blue eyes, that could be called grey in the right light, stand out and her eye lasher long, due to her mascara. The thing that really made this girl stand out was her hair, not only was it long, going all the way down her back, but it was red. A deep red that shone in the sunshine. Yes, this girl stood out. The only problem with that is that this girl did not want to stand out at this moment, she wanted to walk around unnoticed.

She carried on walking looking at all the houses and the number. Stopped outside the chip shop, but was not looking at it but rather the flat above it. Pausing there for a few moment she looked like she was about to walk forward, that was until her phone bussed in her pocket. Before getting it out, she sighed. After reading her text she walked away from the shop quickly. She had to stop walking after a moment because she found her self outside Watford East Station. She looked at it a bit like she had the flat. Instead of going in it, she walked round a garage and into a playground. There was only one other person there, he looked about her age and was sat on the swings. She was about to leave when she saw he did not look okay, he was clearly upset. For a moment, she thought about if she was him would she want someone stranger to come up and talk to her, she then decided that she was not him and no idea what he wanted.

"Are you okay?" her accent sounds half Irish, half english.

The boy turned and looks at her, "Me! I'm fine. Top the the world." his words were full of thick sarcasm.

The girl turned and looked at him, "Great use of sarcasm there mate, but your talking to the queen of sarcasm" she told him as she sat on the swing next to him, "So are you sure your fine?"

He looked at her like he had never seen anything like her.

"Women troubles?" She asked.

"No, my brother he's...and my parents are being" he told her.

She smiled, "Don't approve".

He nodded. "I don't have that problem of parental approval, not with my mum, well I didn't." she said, with a tone of sadness and regret in her voice.

"What about your Dad?" he asked.

"No sure yet. I'll find out soon, though. I hope" she said as she looked around, "I'm Ali"

"Tamwar," he told her as he offered her his hand to shake though the swings, which she did.

"It's nice to meet you, Tamwar" Ali smiled.

Tamwar smiled back.

"So tell me about this brother of yours?" Ali asked.

"He's going through a lot at the moment. I want to help me though it, but there is not much I can do and everything a bit complicated. My parents don't seem to want what is best for him at all, they just want everything to be fine and normal, even if he is living a lie and is not happy".

"That sucks" Ali tells him. "Your brother is he strong?"

"He was, he is. Syed he's had a hard year, he's been through a lot. My family has been through a lot with Syed being..." he trailed off.

"That sweet. That you care so much. Your family must want him to be happy though. Syed must want to be happy himself, I think he'll get to a point where he'll become tired of being unhappy and do something to make himself happy. At the end of the day, Tamwar, it's his life and there is not a lot you can do. Your parents may never approve of whatever he wants to do, but you can. Tell him you're always going to be there for him. Trust me it's nice to hear someone is on your side."

Tamwar thought about that for a moment about everything she said. , "I think you're right. I hope you're right. "

Ali smiled, "I'm gladded I helped".

"You did, Can I help you at all?" he asked, hoping to return the favour.

"You have. Do you live around here ?" she asked.

"Yeah, I live at number forty one" he told her.

"Let's hope you get to see me around, Tamwar" Ali said as she got up off the swings and walked back the way she came and once again was stood out side the chip shop. Looking up at the shop she said to herself, "You can do this".

With that she walked up the the door and rang the bell to 15a.

_I would love for you to tell me what your thoughts are and advice is welcomed. _


	3. Thinking of You

_I would hate this chapter if I was a reader and not the writer of this story. It was one of painfully short chapters. However I really want to update and this is all I will upload. I have more, but it is not to a high enough stander for me to update. This is just just a bit of build up really. _

_The reason for this update is because of Eastenders. _

_Find me a Chryed fan who did not love Syed talking to Tanya about Christian, who did not love it._

_You did ? Didn't you?_

_I would like to thank my awesome reviewers; Hannah Louisa16xx x-x-abi-x-x and Karendb10. _

Christian was coping, just about .Life without Syed was not easy for him. He was coping though, he was just about to start his own business as a personal trainer and he hoped that would take his mind off the younger man. Although there had hardly been a time, since Christian had met Syed, that he had not been on his mind. Syed had made his chose though and that was he would rather live a life of lies and unhappiness with his family, than be with him. Christian use to dream that one day him and Syed would be together. Not in secret or hiding their relationship. They could just be happy and together. That seemed like a life time ago. There had been a small moment in time when Christian had believe that it might happen, but that had passed. Syed could not bear the thought of hurting and disappointing his family anymore. Sadly the Masoods would never accept Christian and Syed together.

Christian had never thought he would find the kind of love he had for Syed and he knew he would never have that kind of love again. Late at night, when he is lying in bed, not able to get to sleep. He would lay and think about Syed, wondering if he is doing them same- wishing they were together. Often he thought about if it would have been better if he never met Syed. If he had never fallen for him. It would of spared him a lot of hurt, pain and the breaking of his heart. He could never bring himself to wish he had never met him though. No matter how much pain his love for Syed had cause, it was worth it, just because he had the memory of his smile, his laughter, his touch. Syed was worth all of the pain.

Never in his life had he experience happiness, like the happiness he felt with Syed. No one person had ever made him feel some many emotions, he had never thought it possible to feel so much toward one person, one man. Syed had changed him, made him think about the future. The future he had thought about involved him and Syed. There was no longer him and Syed. There was no longer and future of happiness. Christian had pictured his life with Syed, something he had never done with anyone before. It made him ever so had that he can never have the life he dreamed of with Syed.

Syed, grabbed he keys and walked over to the Vic, he needed a drink and a laugh and his best mate Roxy had both.

x

After a long day of drinking, which had been a laugh, Christian entered his flat. He had a nice day. Now was the hardest part of his day, when he was alone. It was hard for him because he was the only one of his friends and family that was alone. Jane had her husband and kids and Roxy had Amy and her sister Ronnie, who had Jack. Every where he looked her saw couples and family and then he would come back to his flat and be alone. He hated himself for being so sad and depressing. Syed. He had done this to him, he had turned him from someone who did not mind living alone as long as he had good friends he could call. Into someone who was dependent. Christian felt that in order for him to be happy he needed Syed. He depended on Syed to be happy. He needed him. He could not have. The best thing to do tonight he though is to watch some depressing love story, maybe Titanic, he though. An image of him of Him and Syed at the front of a ship, flying, popped into his mind. The door bell interrupted his thoughts, he got up and walked to the com.

"Hello" he greeted, as happily as he could.

"Err hi, is that...err... Christian, Christian Clarke?" the voice belonged to a girl, she sounded young and nervous.

_ X_

_I told you it was short. Still struggling to write how Christian will react to his daughter. Any Suggestions welcome x x x_

_Review please please review x _

_acelili _


	4. Can You Feel The Love Tonight ?

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight ?**

**Here is an update, I have had this chapter for weeks but not posted it. I'm sorry I just wasn't sure if I got the characters right and I really wanted to make sure I wrote them right. I hope they are okay and you like them. **

The door bell interrupted Christian's thoughts, he got up and walked to the com.

"Hello" he greeted, as happily as he could.

"Err hi, is that...err... Christian, Christian Clarke?" The voice belonged to a girl, she sounded young and nervous.

"Yeah, it is" he told her, wondering who she was.

"I was hoping I could talk to you" she told him after a moment.

Christian paused, before asking "Who are you?"

"My name's Ali" she said before pausing once more, "Can you let me up and i'll explain?"

"Okay" he said as he let her in and opened the front door, a moment later he saw a young red head run up the stairs, well as much as could run in those boots. He looked her up and down, she must have been about nine-teen maybe early looked very familiar to him. He looked at her feature seeing if he could see if place her, then it hit him, "Are you related to Katie?"

Ali was taken back at the question, she had been staring at Christian taking in every detail of his face, "I'm her daughter".

Christian invited her in and offered her a drink, which she declined, luckily because all he had in was week old milk and some vodka.

They were both sat on the couch, "So how's your mum?" Christian asked her, "God i've not seen her what eighteen years"

"I've not seen her in five years now, i've been living with her sister..."Ali told him as she played with her necklace.

"Mel!" Christian exclaimed, remembering Katie's older sister "She was going to be a lawyer!"

"She own few bars in New York" Ali told, for a moment she looked shocked about her aunt wanting to be a lawyer.

There was silence between the two, "Look Ali, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Ali took a deep breath, "Well here's the thing, my mum left me five years ago and since then i've been living with Aunt Linda and it's not that I don't love her, she's just busy and never really like kids or teenagers" Christian smiled at the truth of her words. Mel had never been one for children. She never baby sat for anyone and when her aunt had a baby, she refused to hold it. Mel was not a kid person "So I decided I would find my dad..."

"Sorry, i'm not sure what help I can be, i've not seen your mum in year, we lost contact years back. I never met your Dad" said Christian.

"Christian, how old do you think I am?" Ali asked him, he just looked at her blankly.

"I'm seven-teen" Ali told her, his face told her that he still did not get him. She sighed "I'll be 18 in July and the last time you saw my Mom was about 18 years ago right?"

"I'm your..." Christian said in a quite voice.

"Dad" Ali said in a matching voice.

Ali watched Christian's face, she could see so many emotions cross it. At first shock was covering and she could almost see all the questions he had written on his face. The Ali saw him thinking, she was guessing it was about her Mum and their relationship. Then fear covered his face for a second. Then his face went blank before pain covered it, he looked like someone had just stabbed him. Then he smiled, "You're my daughter"

"Yes I am" Ali smiled weakly.

"This is big" he said, "How come I never knew? Why didn't Katie tell me? How could I not of known that I had a daughter for the last seven-teen years?"

"I don't know why she never told you. If you makes you feel better I never knew who my Dad was. Mom would never tell me, and after a while of asking and her getting mad, I just stopped asking. I've been living with Auntie Linda for the last few years and after a while I decided to ask her, who my Dad was and I was surprised that she told me. I thought Mum would of told her not to" Ali told him.

"Mel never respected Kate's wishes" Christian said softly as he thought of the two sisters.

"You knew them, then?" Ali asked, she had rarely seen her Aunt and mother together when she was growing up.

"Yeah, we shared a flat in dublin for a while, after I left home" Christian, "They were best friends"

"Really?" Ali asked shocked at the news her mother got on with her Aunt.

"Yeah, take it they're not close anymore?" Christian asked.

Ali shook her head, "I've only seen them together a few times, Mum would send me to stay with Aunt Linda for a few weeks in summer each year. Why do you call her Mel?"

"That's what everyone called her, when I knew her" Christian told her.

"Wonder why she changed it to Linda" Ali thought out loud.

"Who knows" Christian said, he paused thinking about if he should ask her, "Why did your Mum leave?"

Ali sighed, "She met some, a guy, we didn't get on"

"..and she just left you like that" Christian was shocked at Katie's actions.

"Yeah, I woke up one morning to find a note and ticket to New York and i've not heard from her since" Ali said, disappointingly, "She failed as a mother".

"I don't suppose you've got a great Dad either" Christian commented.

Ali stared at him wondering what he meant by that, "I...just...though...".

"Your'd get a plane from New York to London to see your father who never knew about you" Christian looked at her and could see that she was hurt, "I'm glad you did"

"Really?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I am" Christian confirmed, "Just why did you?"

"I never had a connection with my Mum, we got on okay, but it always felt a little hollow and empty.I love my Aunt Linda, but she's not really a parental figure, she works and lot and I hardly ever see her. We could talk, like I said she was the one who told me about you and told me stories and I always thought maybe i'd get on well with you".

"I'm worried about what Linda's told you" Christian told her with a grin that could not be called a smile or a smirk.

"That you were friends with my Mom, the life and soul of the party, gay, disowned by your Mom" Ali listed.

"So everything" Christian said with a small smile that he did not have to tell his daughter he was gay.

"Not everything, I don't know anything about what happened in the last 18 years of your life" She told him.

"I don't know anything about what happened in the last 18 years of your life" Christian told her, "I think we both need to get know know each other and we have time to do that don't we?"

"I've finished high school" Ali told him, "I've not decided what I am going to do next, but London had good Universities?"

"If asking if you can stay, I'd love you too" Christian told her.

* * *

**There you are. I hope you enjoyed Chapter four of my story, if you did or didn't tell me why in a review ? :D**


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

_I spent a lot of time rewriting this chapter, so I hope you like it. _

_Also I got some truly great review, which I loved reading. I take in all suggestions and I think there is a very high chance of them appearing in my story. Ps. I know it is short, but the next part of my story really needs to be a separate chapter. _

**Smile Like You Mean It**

Christian walked the square the next morning with Ali walking right beside him. Ali could not help but notice they were getting strange looks, off people.

"Why are people looking at me ?" she asked him.

Christian laughed, "The are trying to figure out who you are. The residence of Albert square love there gossip and drama and a daughter I never knew about turning up after seven-teen years is both"

"You're loving this ain't you" Ali smiled at him.

"Yeah, well this time I don't care what they say, I haven't done anything wrong this time" Christian told her lightly.

"Wait, what happened last time?" Ali asked him.

"Later" Christian told her, "Right now you need to meet the locals"

Ali realise that as he said this they stopped in front of the queen vic pub, "You're getting me drunk"

Christian laughed as he opened the door, "Not yet, wait till your eight-teen".

The pub was busy considering it was not yet lunchtime, they worked straight up to the bar and Roxy, "Hey Rox!" he greeted with a big smile.

"Hey.." She said happily, but trailed off as she saw Ali, "Who's this?"

Christian paused for a moment and caught Ali's eye and gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned back to Roxy and with a smile said casually, "This is my daughter, Ali"

"Hello" Ali smiled and waved to Roxy, with a grin that was just like her fathers.

"Hi...Since when did you have a daughter?" Roxy asked him shocked.

"The last 17 and a bit years" he answered, loving Roxy's reaction, he could not help notice that some of the local were listening in as well.

"Oh..."Roxy said, not really sure what to make of it, "And you never told me?"

"I did not know about her" Christian told her.

"I came to fine my Dad last night" Ali told Roxy, "He's only known about me for about twelve hours"

"Right."Roxy said working it all out it her head.

Christian smiled, knowing she had a lode of questions, "I'll fill you later Rox, can I get the usual and a coke"

Roxy nodded and got their drink.

Twenty minuets later Ali and Christian left the pub, "Well that went well"

"Well?" Ali asked, "Everyone was staring at me!"

Christian smiled, "That was the point"

"I don't understand" Ali told him.

"It would be easier for me just confirm that you were daughter right away. Rather than you come out my flat or got to the minuet market and the rumours start" he told her, with a small as the walked to a garden.

"Right.."Ali said, "Where are we now?"

"My sister, Jane's house" Christian said as she knocked on the door and then walked right in,

"Jane!"

"Christian!" Jane yelled as she walked in to the kichen, "What do you want I am late for my shift at the Cafe and I need to stop at the chippy on..the...".

Jane stopped mid sentence when she saw Ali standing behind Christian, "Katie. Christian, why is their a younger version of Katie McDonald standing behind you. Only with red hair and your nose"

"Jane, this is my Daughter Ali McDonald" Christian told her calmly. Jane did not say anything just stared at her brother while he stared back tell her this was not a joke. Jane then moved over to stare at Ali. She could see the girl looked scared, but she could not help but think about how beautiful she was.

"Daughter... You had a daughter with Katie?" Jane asked her eyes snapping from Ali to her brother.

"Yes, 18 years ago. She never told me" Christian told her.

"Wow" Jane said, then a smiled appeared on her face, "Hi, I'm Jane. Christian's sister, he probably told you that already".

"Yeah, he did" Ali said speaking for the first time. "It's nice to meet you, Jane"

"You too" Jane relied before saying to Christian "I can't believe you have a daughter".

"I know" he smiled.

"She beautiful" Said Jane.

Ali smiled at this, "Thank you"

"You have a bit of Christian in your smile" Jane commented.

Both father and daughter smiled at this.

Review!


	6. Forget You

_Here is the slightly longer chapter I am posting because I felt bad about the short chapter I posted yesterday. I hope you all like it and if you do like tell me all about it in a review :)_

Syed walked through the square with shopping his mum had demanded he go and get, even though he house was full of food. He did not have then energy to fight with his mum. Truth me told he did not have the energy to do much anymore. It was as if he was not really living. He was in autopilot mode. He would do as he was told to. He would eat and sleep when told to. He mostly just wanted to be left on his own. Syed was tired. All the time. When the nighttime came, he could never sleep. He would lay in his bed, trying to stop his mind from wondering to Christian. The last decent night sleep he got was when he let his mind wonder freely and imaged he was in Christian's flat, in his bed, with Christian strong arms rapped protectively around him. He slept good that night. He knew that he could not carry on doing that. He would have to get over Christian sooner or later.

It was hard for Syed though. It was as if he was detoxing from a drug he had been regularly dependent on for months and now was gone.

Christian was not gone though. He was across the square, with in reach.

As Syed was walking he could not help stop when he heard Christian's name, being said. He turned to see Roxy walking in front of him with Ronnie. "So how is Christian dealing with it?" Syed heard Ronnie ask her sister. He was worried at once about what Christian was having to deal with.

"I don't know. I think it is all pretty new to him. I mean she only turned up last night" Roxy answered. Syed wanted to know who she was and how did she know Christian.

"Still, you saw them together. How did they interact ?" Ronnie asked.

Roxy smiled, "They were cute together. He was really protective of her. He looked like a proper father"

What! Syed's brain going mental, Christian was a father. He thoughts were cut of by Ronnie, "Well he is her father. I doesn't matter that he was only just found out he has a seven-teen years old daughter. He's her dad"

Syed lost them after that. He quickly made his way home. Once he was home, he was glad that for once the house was empty. Kamil's pram was gone, his mother must of taken him for a walk. Once he made it in the kitchen and put them shopping on the side. He sat own at the table and thought about what he had just heard. Christian had a child. A daughter. An image popped up in his head of a little girl being tickled by Christian. Syed shook this image out of his head. This was not a little girl, Ronnie had said she was seven-teen year old. Christian had a grown up daughter. Syed wondered who the mother was. He started thinking about everything he knew about Christian's past. Seven-teen years ago, he was twenty-one. Then Syed remembered.

_**Flashback **_

_**Christian was lay flat on the end of the bed with a sheet covering him, while Syed was sat up against the headboard covered with the shame sheet. **_

"_**Tell me about you?" Syed asked, smiling at his lover. **_

"_**What do you want to know?" Christian asked in a way that sounded flirtatious, even though Syed had no idea how he was able to make sound so sexy. **_

"_**Anything, everything" Syed answered, "Just something. I feel that you know more about me that I do you" **_

_**Christian smiled, "Sy, you know most of my history is filled with me sleeping around with guys" **_

"_**Was it always guys?" Syed asked, "I know you knew you were gay early on, but did you ever sleep with a women?" **_

_**Christian looked at Syed to see if he was serious, he was, "There were two women. One was a random girl, I met and had sex with. She was drunk. I was young and struggling with my sexuality." Christian laughed at what he had just said. **_

"_**And the other?" Syed asked. **_

"_**My best friend. We were sharing a flat in Dublin with her sister. I'd know her since I was four-teen. She had gotten a job offer and was moving to the states in two months. We were having a party, we did that a lot. We ending up drinking a very strong irish drink. Next thing I remember is waking up in bed the next day" Christian told the younger man.**_

"_**What happened to you two?" Syed asked. **_

"_**Time, space. She was far away and I had moved to england. We just drifted apart. Her sister left soon after her, and I never heard from either of them again. I did not make the best effert to keep in touch, but still I lost my best friend" **_

"_**What was her name?" Syed asked. **_

"_**Katie and her sister Mel. Katie and Mel" Christian smiled fondly. **_

"_**Did you love her?" Syed asked. **_

"_**You're asking a lot of questions today" Said Christian as he moved up the bed toward his lover, **_

"_**What's going on Sy?" **_

"_**Nothing" Syed laughed, "Is it so wrong of me to want to get to know you better?" **_

"_**No it's not" Christian said, he was not sat slightly on top of Syed, "I'm happy you want to get to know me better. Just wondering why now?" **_

_**Syed did not answer his older lover, his instead captured Christian's lips with a gentle but tender kiss. That led to Syed being away from Amira for a few extra hours. **_

_**End of flashback.**_

Katie, that must be the mother though Syed. He sighed. He should not be doing this. Sitting wondering about Christian's life. He should be moving on from Christian. Putting it behind him. This was not doing that. He could not help but worry about him though. He knew him better than anyone. Syed knew that no matter what act Christian was putting on. That deep down he was worried about being a Dad. Syed knew that Christian would be freaking out right now. He only hoped that some else knew that he would be freaking out. Syed could not be the one to go and talk to Christian and tell me what he was going to be a great Dad and what ever worries he had in his head that they were rubbish. Syed could only hope that Jane and Roxy were there for him, when he could not be.

Syed wished that he could be there with him to help him. That could not happen. Being with Christian meant the loss of his faith and the loss of his family for good. He had already lost his wife and the love of respect of his parents, he could not lose anymore. He was losing though, he had lost of the love of his life. His Christian.

"You okay Syed?" someone asked, snapping Syed right out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his brother Tamwar. He was glad it was not his mother or father as he had forgotten about the shopping that was sat on the counter.

"Syed? Are you okay?" Tamwar asked again, staring at his brother.

"Yes, Tam. I'm fine. Just in my own little world" Syed said as he got up and started putting the shopping away.

Syed heard his brother sigh, before he started to help him with the shopping, "Are you happy?"

Shocked at the question, Syed looked at this brother, who was putting away the eight different types of rice his mother had made him buy. "Yes" Syed lied.

"Really?" Tamwar asked seeing though the lies, "Cause I don't think you are. I think you are miserable here"

"Tam..." Syed started only to be cut of by his younger sibling.

"Syed, it's okay" he said softly, "You need Christian to be happy and that I fine".

"Tambow, how can you say that it is fine? Mum and Dad would..." Syed started to explain only to be once again cut off.

"Syed! This is not about them. This is about you. You need to do what is right for you. Make yourself happy. Stop living your life for them and start living it for you. This is your life. Live it"

Syed was about to respond to his brothers small speech, when the front door opened and shut. The his mother, walked in, "Your brother is final asleep, only took me a half and walk..."

Syed stopped listening after that and started thinking about what his brother had said to him.

_**Well there is Syed. You have had Christian and now you have Syed. That must mean to you will get Chryed soon? Right? ;D **_

_**Review for Chryed (which I just added to my dictionary) review for that. **_


	7. I've Got You Under My Skin

I've Got You Under My Skin

Christian was worried. Ali had stayed at Jane's. He felt bad about leaving her, but Jane was very insistent and Ali looked like she wanted to get to know her aunt. He sat down in the middle of the square and just though for the first time since Ali had turned up. He had a daughter. A real daughter. A real grown up daughter. How could Katie of not of told him? She had gotten pregnant and given birth to a beautiful daughter and never bothered to tell him. Christian had missed her whole life. He had missed her first steps. What were her first words? Not Daddy. He had missed her whole childhood and her teenage years. He had missed being able to watch his daughter grow up. He had missed so much.

Still she was here now. Christian was happy that she was here. That did not mean he was not worried. He had no idea how to be a father or even what can of father he should be. Ali is a adult, not a child. He could not place rules on what she could or could not do. Still he had to protect her from the world. Or a least protect her from the residence of Albert Square. He could try and do that. Christian had no idea how to be a Dad but he would try his best and that is all he could do.

As he was worrying he watched his neighbours and friend rushing about. He was glad that for once they were too busy see him worrying. He did not want to talk to anyone about his fear of fatherhood. He was unsure why he did not want to talk about. Christian had always been very open and honest about his feelings he had never been one to keep things bottled up inside. For some reason he did not want to talk about why he was worried about being Ali's dad. Well that was not true there was one person he would talk to. Syed. Syed knew him so well. He would know why Christian felt the way he did, even when Christian did not. Christian loved how well the younger man knew him. It was one of many things he loves about Syed, his ability to care about the ones he loves and never give up on them. He really wanted to talk to his Sy.

His thoughts of Syed were broken by the sight of him leaving his house. Christian could tell that he was on his way the the minuet mart, so decided now was the best time to pick up some milk. He got to the shop a moment before Syed did. Their eyes caught at once for a brief second, before one of the broke it. Syed walked over to the bred section and started reading the labels, while Christian picked up some milk and went to pay for it. As he was leaving the shop he turned and looked at Syed, who could feel the stare of his former lover. Syed looked back at Christian and they once again stared at each other. Both had so much they wanted to say to the other and were hoping that all their word, feeling and emotions would come across in the few seconds their eyes were linked. Christian smiled at Syed before leaving the shop and heading up to his flat.

Syed sighed and payed for the bread his mother had sent him out for. He hated seeing Christian everyday and not able to tell him all the thought that were swirling around in his head. What he would not give for a short conversation with Christian. Instead he had to settle with small glances in shops and hoping that he would accidentally bump into him. It was no way to live. While he was thinking about bumping into Christian, he stopped paying attention to where he was going and bump into someone leaving Jane and Ian's house.

"Oh Sorry" the girl said at once, as she looked him up and down to make sure she had no hurt him.

"It's..okay..." Syed said, as he was staring at the girl. She had deep red hair and a very pretty face. She was smiling at him and that is how he knew who she was, "Your Christian's daughter"

He had no meant to say that out-loud. It had just come out as he thought it. Christian's daughter blushed slight before saying, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you..."

"Syed" he replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ali. You already know that though. Did I meet you in the pub? Sorry if I did, i've met a lot of people today" Ali rambled on.

"Err...no you didn't. I just heard Roxy saying about you and I recognized you" Ali looked at his puzzled.

"You have your dad's nose and him in your smile. You look just like him" Syed told her as he thought of Christian's smiled, fondly, "Anyway I need to get home. Nice meeting you Ali".

"You too" Ali called after Syed as he walked home. She smiled to herself before heading towards Christian's flat. She had loved talking to Jane and getting to know her Aunt, but there were still so many things she wanted to talk to her dad about. Still so many questions she wanted answered to. Ali knew her father was. Now she had to get to know him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She got it out and answered it, "Hello...Yeah I found him...He's good. I like him...I am just getting to know him right now...No...No...Not yet...because I have only just met my dad I want to spend some time with him get to know him better...Look just give me a few days and then I will call you and i'll tell you all about it and when you can come and visit me...I'm sorry...Okay, i'm going to go...Talk to you later...and Thank you for phoning me...love you too...bye"

Ali hung up the phone, put in her pocket and headed back to the flat.

X

"Christian!" Ali yelled as she walked into to the flat with the key he had given her that morning.

"Hey" Christian said as he entered from the kitchen, "How was your chat with Jane?"

"Good, she's really nice!" Ali told him as she sat down on the couch, "Everyone here as been really nice".

"I'm glad" he said as he joined her on the couch, "So how are you?"

Ali smiled at this. He could tell something was up with her and he had only know her a day. Her mother could never tell, "This morning you said something about getting looks for doing something wrong".

Christian sighed but then smiled, "Your caught that?"

"Yeah, what were you talking about?" she asked.

"I fell in love with a man who was not openly gay" he took a deep breath, "His family were religious and would never except him as gay. It took him a long time to except that he was gay. We started see each other in secret and I feel for him. It was harder for him because of his family and he kept calling it off..."

"But he came back?" Ali asked.

Christian smiled, "he always came back. He was engaged to marry this girl. This sweet lovely girl. I think he did love her just not in the way he loved me, because he did love me. Just not enough. He married her even-though he knew he was gay. He told me on the day of his wedding that he was gay and he loved me, but he had to marry he. He didn't want to lose his family, his faith. So he married her, but he came back to be once more. It all came out in the end and his wife left heartbroken".

"So why aren't you together?" Ali asked.

"Because his family would disown him and he can't hurt them anymore" Christian told them.

"But they can't want him to live his wife unhappy. Unable to be who is he" she said.

"They do" Christian told her, "There not bad people. They just don't understand how their son can be gay".

"Do you still love him?" Ali asked almost reluctantly.

"I do" Christian said. Ali could tell that he was thinking about his love. She felt so bad for him, not being able to be with the one he loves. Having to gone through all that.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked.

"Heartbroken" Christian told her, "But i'll get over it. I hope. Do you have someone special in your life?" Chris asked eagerly because he wanted a subject change.

"No, No, No,No, No, No, No" Ali went on, "Well there was someone, this guy, but we're not right now and i'm glad were not, because he...well he was perfect...we just split...you know how it is...these things just happen...he was great though, seth. He was called Seth. Well he still is called Seth. No, No one special right now"

"Right" Christian said trying to understand what she just said, " Want some lunch?"

_So you wanted some Ali and Christian moments, you got them. You also got your first bit of Chryed. I would like to say that this is not really a Christian and Syed story. It is a story about Christian and Syed and how the deal with other people. So it is about their relationship and how it effects other people. Ali is the main character, but she is going to have a lot to do in Chryed. _

_Review? _


	8. You've Got A Friend In Me

You Got A Friend In Me

_I have to say I had soooo much fun writing this. I loved writing Zainab. It was awesome I hope to do it again. _

_Also a reviewer said I should have Ali interact with the teen Characters. You will see her and Tamwar in this chapter. I do like the idea of Fat boy, Lauren ect..i was wondering on your thoughts. :D_

It had been a week since Ali had met her father and what a week it had been. She had gotten to know him and really liked him. She had found that connection she had been looking for, but never had with her mother or even her aunt. She still was calling him Christian, but she was slowly beginning to think of him as Dad, her Dad. Ali had also had dinner with Jane and her family twice and lunch with Roxy. She had been spending most of her time with Christian though, she wanted to make sure she was spending time wisely and really getting to know him. She had also tried to stay away from the residence of Walford as much as she could, she was still the source of a lot of gossip. They were worse that the kids from her school and she went to an american high school.

She was walking around while her dad was off work, Roxy had made him work as she had to go and buy... something. Ali had only known Roxy a week, but she barely listened when she was talking. It was all pointless anyway. So Christian was at work leaving her alone. Jane was working too and she didn't know Jane's step kids Lucy and Peter that well. She knew no one in Walford really. Except Tamwar. She had not seen him about since the first night in Walford, but she had liked him and he was easy to talk to. He even told her his address, he lived at number...Forty...Something. She stood outside a row of Houses looking at them, hoping that Tamwar would walk out of one of them. He did not. She sat outside trying to remember what number he had said for a hour. She had decided it was either Forty-five or Forty-one. Deciding to make a snap judgement she went for one. She jumped up of the wall she had been sat on and walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

An lady opened, she looked to be in her late forties and you can tell that she was a mother, "Yes" she snapped.

"Hello" Ali said, she was somewhat scared of this women.

"Do you want something?" the woman snapped again, "I have a lot of very important things to do. I have work and a family and a house to clean".

"Tamwar!" Ali blurted out stupidly. "I'm a friend of Tamwar. I was hoping I could see him".

"What's your name?" she asked, as she looked Ali up and down.

"Ali, Allison McDonald" she felt that the women wanted her full name. She carried on looking her up and down judgementally. Ali was wearing her trademark ankle books with black leggings and a David Bowie top on. Her hair was done as normal as was her make up. Ali liked the way she looked. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Tamwar's mother!" she said harshly. Ali had wanted a name. She didn't know Tamwar's last name so she didn't know what to call her.

"Is Tamwar around, Mrs..." Ali said.

"Masood, Zainab Masood." Zainab supplied.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs Masood" Ali said with a smile hoping to win her over.

"Tamwar didn't tell you his last name?" she asked.

"Well truth be told I have only met you son once. I was lost and he helped me and I wanted to call in and thank him for his help. You raised a lovely and respectful young man" Ali told her, hoping that being truthful and bragging about how good her son was would win her over.

"Really?" Zainab asked, shocked at what Ali had just said.

"Yes, he was great" Ali smiled, "Is he in?"

"Oh, i'm sorry. He gone out, he should be back very soon though" Zainab told her, "You're welcome to come in and wait inside for him".

"I would love to, Mrs Masood" she told her, "If it is no bother?"

"None at all" Zainab told her as she lead her into her home.

"Your home is lovely" Ali said as she looked around.

"You're too kind" Zainab said, but she was loving how kind Ali was.

As they entered Ali saw the bassinet with Kamil in it, "Oh, he so cute"

"Thank you" Zainab said as she looked at her son adoringly.

"May I hold him?" Ali asked in a small voice.

"Sure" she said as she got Kamil out and handed him to Ali.

Ali smiled as she looked at the baby in her arms, "Hello, Hello cutie. You're a cutie. Yes you are. Yes you are."

"He seems to like you" Zainab said, as she watched Kamil laugh happily in Ali's arms.

"And I like him" Ali said as she tickled the baby.

"So Ali what do you do?" Zainab asked.

"Right now, I have just finished school and i'm thinking about Universities that are in London" Ali told her as she continued to play with Kamil.

"To study?" Zainab asked.

All these questions were making Ali feel like she was being interrogated. "Law or Politics".

"Wow. They are very impressive" Zainab told her, as the front door opened and shut. Then in walked Tamwar.

"I've got the nappies...Ali!" Tamwar exclaimed.

Zainab took Kamil off Ali who then got up and hugged Tamwar, "Hey Tamwar,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as the hug broke.

"I though I would pop in and see you and I wanted to thank you for your help the other night" Ali told him. Tamwar was a bit confused as he thought she had helped him, "I told you I'd see you around".

"Tamwar!" Zainab said to get her son's attention, "Ali is a very talented and lovely young girl. I approve"

Tamwar was slightly shocked at this, he looked at his mother to see if this was some joke or weird dream and she would suddenly turn into a panther or something. He then turned to Ali who had a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch at the cafe?" Ali asked Tamwar.

"Oh i'm sorry. I have to watch Kamil..." Tamwar began to sat but was cut of by this mother.

"Go Tamwar! I can get your brother to watch him" Zainab insisted, "Go!"

"Thank you" the pair said together as the made there way to the front door, Zainab following them to see them out.

"It was lovely to meet you, Mrs Masood" Ali told the older woman.

"You too, Ali and please call me Zainab" she replied.

"Thank you, Zainab" Ali smiled, "I hope I see you around"

"Bye" Tamwar said as him and Ali left the house. They started walked to the cafe in silence until Tamwar spoke, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ali asked.

"Charm my mother. She liked you. My mother doesn't like people normally" Tamwar told her.

"Well i'm very Charming" Ali smiled back to his, as they arrived at the cafe.

Ali smiled at Ian as she walked, "Hey Ian!"

"Hello, Ali" he smiled back, before seeing Tamwar, "Tamwar, are you two friends?"

"Yes..." Ali answered, not understanding why it is a problem. Tamwar was looking equally confused and wondering how she knew Ian.

"Right, okay" Ian answered, "What can I get you two?"

The pair ordered and sat at the back of the cafe.

"How do you know Ian?" he asked.

"He's my new uncle" she answered.

"How can he be your new uncle?" Tamwar asked.

"Well I came to London looking for my dad and I found him. Ian is his sister's husband" Ali said, as she looked to see if there drinks were coming.

Tamwar just was covered in shock, "That would make you Christian's daughter?"

"You know my dad?" Ali asked, confused.

"Do you remembered my brother I told you about?" Ali nodded, "Well Syed and Christian had..."

"Syed the guy. The only my dad loved but he picked his family instead" Ali asked, as she put the pieces together in her head.

"Yes, Christian told you?"

"Yep".

"Here are you drinks" Ian said as he put the drinks down and then walked away.

"Wow" Ali said as she got her black coffee and smelt it.

"Yeah" Tamwar agreed, "Small world"

Ali laughed and Tamwar joined in, "I can't believe my dad and your brother. The first person I meet is my dad's..."

"What happened?" Ali asked, seriously, "Da...Christian told me, that he loved...Syed and Syed loved him back, but it was all in secret. That Syed got married, and kept ending it between them, but he would always come back. Then it all came out and Syed picked his family over Christian".

"Yeah...My Parents are muslim. They would disown Syed if he was with Christian. Syed loves him though. I know he does. He scared though" Tamwar said as he drank his drink.

"Scared of what?" Ali asked, as she took a slip of her coffee.

"Losing his family, his faith" Tamwar answered, "He has his faith telling him that he can't be gay and in love with Christian, but he his. He's miserable and I think he will be until he is able to be who he is and to be with Christian. He need him, to be happy".

"So you think they will get together" Ali asked.

"I don't know" Tamwar told her honestly, "I know Syed wants to"

"So does Christian" Ali said.

"But Syed has to make the leap. I can push him, but it has to be him. He has to make that leap" Tamwar said.


	9. Love Will Find A Way

_I should be doing revision right now. But I have not watched EE all week because of science exams. I just caught up on the sunday show and after the amount of Chryed and the fact they got the Duff Duff at the end I updated my fic. _

The thought of a Chryed wedding made it an extra long chapter.

Ali left the cafe an hour later. She liked Tamwar and thought that he would become a really good friend. However Christian and Syed kept playing on her mind. She had met Syed. A the time she had no idea who he was. He had known who she was. He had seen Christian in her. She wanted to talk to him again. She knew nothing of the man and had no idea where...but she did. She knew where he was he was watching Kamil. She knew where he lived. She quickly made her way over to the Masood house. She stared at it for a moment before walking up the front door, like she had an hour ago when looking for Tamwar. This time she was looking for Syed. She knocked on the door and the man she knew as Syed answered. He looked shocked to see Ali stood on his door step.

"Hey Ali" he greeted pleasantly, after the shock of seeing Ali on his door step.

"Hello" she said as she stared at Syed, seeing him for the first time as the love her father's life, "May I come in?"

Syed paused for a second before saying, "Sure".

He lead her though to the front room, much like Zainab had done earlier.

"So what can I do for you Ali?" he asked.

"I didn't know who you were" Ali blurted out.

Syed just started at her. When he looked at her he could not help but see Christian, the man who he though would be the love of his life.

"When I first met you in the square" Ali explained, "I had no idea who you were. I didn't know."

Syed sighed, "but now you do?"

"Now I do" Ali repeated.

"So what do you want?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, "I just wanted to meet you and try and understand. When my Dad spoke of you. All I knew was that he loved you deeply. I could see it in his eyes. The love he had for you. I didn't push him. It was not until I met up with Tamwar that I fully understood."

Syed cut Ali off, "Tamwar? You know my brother?"

"I know Tamwar. I didn't know he was your brother until today" Ali told him, she then paused as she thought about if she should ask him. "Tamwar said..that you love my Dad. Is that true?"

Syed paused, he didn't think he could say he was not in love with Christian, so he went with, "It's not that simple, Ali".

"I think it is. Do you love Christian?" Ali stared at Syed, meeting his gaze.

"Yes" he answered in a voice that was almost too quiet for her to hear. "I love Christian. I think I always will. Every day, I try so hard to stop myself seeing him him and talking to him, but it's just so hard to stay away." Syed could see that Ali was about to ask...

"Why do you stay away from him? Why not just be with him?"

"I can't though.I love him. So, so much. But my Family...my faith... I love them, too. I can't..."

Two tears ran down Syed's face. Ali had tears in her eyes, but would not cry. Not yet. "So God, Allah. You believe that he made you. He made you the way you are. And some people may have said that this was a test of your faith. Do you think that? Do you believe that Allah would have made you meet and fall in love with Christian and then test you to see if you can stay away from him? I think that you love Christian. I think that maybe you don't always want to love him. I think that you can't help but loving him. I think that he is like air to you. You love him and your faith should not stop you from loving. Your family are doing what they're doing because they love you but if they don't want you to be happy then do they really love you? How can they love you if they don't want what's best for you? Then again, I've only known Christian a week and this is just my second conversation with you. Maybe i'm wrong. Maybe you are happy to live your life like you are now. Maybe this is right for you"

Syed listened to every world Ali spoke and was quite surprised and a how well she young girl understood him. She was...

"Syed, have you seen my purse" Zainab yelled as she walked into the front room, "Oh, Hello Ali. I see you have met my Oldest Son Syed".

Syed wiped the tears away and looked to Ali, who was smiling brightly. You would of never been able to guess what they had just been talking about, "Yes, Mrs Masood. He is lovely. You have three lovely boys".

"I do and Ali i've told you to call me Zainab" she smiled, "What you doing here, dear?"

"I left my phone here" Ali lied perfectly, "Syed was helping me find it".

"Oh, I do that all the time. Right now I can't remember where I left my purse" Zainab told the young girl.

"It is in the kitchen, Mum" Syed said, surprised at how strong his voice was.

Zainab walked into the kitchen and got it, "Thank you Syed. I must be getting back now, but Ali you must join us for dinner soon!".

"I would love too Zainab" Ali exclaimed, "but I have lots to do right now, with picking a school and i'll have to go home and get my stuff. If I am going to live here. But soon I promise."

"Where's home for you?" She asked.

"New York!" Ali said as she smiled fondly at the thought of her old home.

"Wow!" Zainab gasped, "Well when you are back we must have dinner, Right Syed?"

"Yes, definitely" he agreed.

"Right then, I must go" Zainab told them.

"Me to!" Ali exclaimed, "I'll walk with you".

With that they girl left the house and Syed to his thoughts.

Christian got home late and saw Ali was watching telly, wearing one of his t-shirts.

"Hey, how was work?" she called, as she muted the telly.

"Good" he told her as he sat down, "Roxy was annoying today".

"She's always a bit annoying, Dad" Ali laughed, but stop when she realised she had called him Dad.

"You called me Dad?" Christian smiled brightly.

"It just came out" Ali told him.

"I'm glad it did" he told her.

"Me too" she agreed, "I need to talk to you, Dad".

Christian smiled at being called Dad again.

"If i'm going to stay here. I need to get moving" Ali told him.

"Okay..." Christian said, wondering where this was going.

"So what I am asking is if you want me to stay? It is only june, so I have all summer, but then i'd have to live in dorms for a year, but after that i'm free to live anywhere" Ali ranted.

"Ali I want you to stay. We still have so much catching up to do" he told her, "Do you still want to study Law?"

Ali nodded, "And i'm thinking Cambridge".

"Wow. That a good school. Can you get in there?" Christian asked, "Should you not of applied already,"

"I did months ago before I knew who my Dad was".

"I hope I get in, but If I don't I have other back-up schools in the area" she told him.

"Right, so if you're staying. I need a bigger place" Christian told her.

Ali agreed, "And I need to go back to new york and get my stuff".

"When do you think you'll go?" Christian asked.

"Well I have a return ticket for tomorrow. Aunt Linda bought me a return ticket, because she knew I would have to come home" Ali told her Dad.

"And how long will you be gone for?" he asked.

"Probably a week or so. To get my things shipped over here and say goodbyes" Ali told him.

"So that gives me a week to start looking at places with two bed rooms" Christian smiled, "Ali, i'm really happy you came and found me".

"I am too Dad" she said as she gave her father a hug.

The next morning, Ali met up with Tamwar to tell him, she was leaving for a week to go and get her stuff. She also gave him her number and told him to phone her if he needed her. He had agreed and told her he would see her soon.

Ali was saying goodbye to her Dad, Roxy, Jane, Ian and the kids who had come to see her off. "I'm only gone a week!" She told them, "I'll be back in a bloody week!"

She then hugged everyone, before tuning to her Dad, "I'll see you soon, Daddy"

"Daddy?" Christian asked.

"I was trying it out" she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You like it?" he asked, with a smile.

"Not sure. We'll see about it" she smiled, "Bye"

Christian and Ali then hugged, causing Jane and Roxy to make an "Au" sound, which the pair and broke the hug laughed. Ali then got in the cab and waved goodbye. As she was leaving she saw Syed and Zainab. She waved out the window, Zainab waved back with a friendly smile. Syed just stared at her and the lifted his hand up and gave he a small wave and a smile.

"Such a nice girl" Zainab said to her son, who laughed, knowing that would change when she found out she was Christian's daughter.

"Yeah" Syed agreed.

"Hey Syed"

Syed jumped, it was late and he had gone down to the kitchen to get a drink. He had not expected to have his little brother sneak up on him, "Tam, you should work for MI5!"

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked his big brother, "You've been out of it the last few days more than normal".

"I'm fine, Tambo" Syed said as he began to leave the kichen.

"What did Ali say to you?" Tamwar asked.

"What?" Syed turned around and looked at this brother.

"I know something happened between you. She said something to you" Tamwar said.

"She told you about are conversation?" Syed asked.

"No, but you just did" Tamwar said, as he sat down at the table.

Syed sighed before joining his brother, "Tam, do you think you can go to hell for loving someone? Allah can't punish me for loving...He is a source of good and peace. He can not want me to not be with the one that... I love. He can not want be to be a peace with my self?"

Tamwar looked at his brother, "Is that what Ali said?"

"Ali, asked me if I love Christian" Syed told him.

"and you told her..."

"That I do" Syed said, as if it was the world biggest secret.

"I know" Tamwar said, causing Syed to look at his brother, "And that is okay".

"Ali also said that I should be with Christian, if that is what I want and I do what that. But I don't want to lose my family" Syed told him.

"You won't lose me, Syed" Tamwar told him, "And Mum and Dad...i think they will come around. It may take years. But you need to prove you really love him. Syed I just want you to be happy. Be happy Syed".

With that Tamwar got up and went to bed leaving his brother with a lot of thoughts.

_There you go. What is Syed going to do ? Will Tamwar get a girlfriend ? _

_Review for me and review and tell me all about your love for Chryed. :D _


	10. Everybody's Changing

Everybody's Changing

Ali arrived home a week later, she had not phoned her Dad to pick her up, as she was bringing her friend Sophia with her. Sophia was one of the kindest people Ali had ever met. She was America born and raised and had a very strong american accent. She was the typical america girl, Cheerleader, dated the football player, had a part time job as a waitress, she was a typical B student, who got a few A's in Sport and Art and English. She had long dark hair and tanned skin. Her legs were very long, which were showed off in her denim skirt and her white shirt. She had brown sandals on with no heels, because at 5'8 she did not need them. Her hair had been scraped back on the seven hour flight.

As Ali and Sophia got off the flight and Ali turned her phone, she had messages and miss calls off Tamwar. She called him back right away. "Tam, it's Ali"

"Hey Ali" Tamwar greeted happily.

"So what's up with all the calls?" She asked.

She could hear that Tamwar was smiling by the way he spoke, "I have so news for you"

"Do tell" she smiled, as her and Sophia made their way to the baggage.

"Well you remembered Syed?" Tamwar asked.

"Yes...Tamwar would you hurry up" Ali snapped.

"Well he is no longer living with me and the parents" she could hear the smile in his voice once more.

"Tamwar, where is he living?" Ali asked.

Tamwar paused for dramatic effect, "With Christian!"

Ali let out a shriek of delight, "No Way! When did that happen?"

"About two days ago" Tamwar told her, "You'll get the full story, when you're home. Which will be?"

"I'm just getting our bags" she told him happily.

"Our bags?" Tamwar asked.

"A friend as come with me, to help with all my stuff. You'll meet her soon, I promise" Ali told Tamwar, "I'll call you when I get into Walford. I'll need help with the bags".

Ali put her phone away and saw Sophia looking at her oddly, "Dad and Syed are together!"

Sophie laughed at her friend, "You're happy?"

"Very" Ali told her, "Hey is that my bag!"

With that Ali went to get her bags.

As the girls were in a cab driving into walford, Ali got her phone out and called her Dad, he didn't pick up though, so she left a message, "Hey, Dad! I'm back! Now I little bird told me you and Syed are together! I'm happy for you! I will not be happy if I have to walk into the flat and see you two...Yeah! So put some clothes on! I'll be home in ten!"

She then phoned Tamwar, "Hey Tammy, i'm about to pull up in a few minutes. Will you help me with our bags...Okay i'll see you in a moment".

The cab pulled up and Tamwar was waiting, so Ali jumped out of the cab and gave him a hug. Sophia got out after her, as did the cab driver and got out of his cab and began to get their bags.

"Tamwar, I'd like to introduce Sophia Morgan, Soph this is Tamwar Masood" Ali introduced as she broke the hug.

"Lovely, to meet you Tamwar" Sophia said, as she gave Tamwar a hug.

Tamwar was shocked at the act of affection, "You too".

"So let's go see my Daddies!" Ali exclaimed as she payed the drive and grabbed two of the bags.

Tamwar and Sophia shared a look and saw the following seven bags, "Let's get them inside"

Ali ran up the stairs to see her Dad and Syed, "Honey i'm home" she yelled as she opened the door.

Ali saw that her Dad and Syed were both in the kichen. Both fully dressed.

"Ali!" Christian called out, as he ran to her and hugged her, "How's you trip?"

"Good, good. Aunt Linda sends her love and says she wants to visit us soon, but that is not the big bit of news, is it?" Ali said, as she looked at Syed.

"Hello Ali" Syed smiled.

"Hey Syed" Ali said as she walked over and gave him a hug, "I see you two got my message and put some clothes on"

"So Tam told you?" Syed asked Ali.

"Yeah!" Ali smiled, "I want the full story..."

Sophia appeared at the door, "We could use a hand with all your bags, Al"

"Dad, Syed, this is my friend Sophia. She came with me to help me with my stuff" Ali introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Christian said, and Syed smiled at her.

"You too" Sophia smiled, "Shouldn't we help Tamwar with the bags".

"Tam's here?" Syed asked.

"Yeah, I asked him for help with the bags" Ali told you new couple.

"How many bags are there?" Christian asked, as the four made there way downstairs.

"A few" Ali answered before asking, "Do we have a place for them to go?"

"Em...Well not yet..."Christian answered.

"Well we need one, with me, you, Syed and Sophia all living under one roof" Ali told him, as they reached the bottom where Tamwar was struggling with large bags. Syed and Christian gave him a hand with the larger ones. While the girls grabbed the smaller one.

"My boxes are arriving in a week or so" Ali told her Dad.

"Right, so we'll need to get a place soon" Christian said.

As the got the flat Ali and Sophia sighed and sat down, as Christian put on the kettle on. Syed and Tamwar were last in and were laughing about something, "So how as your trip ? Did you get all your stuff?" Syed asked .

"Most of it. Some is being shipped over by Auntie Linda. It feels kinda weird moving to a whole knew country, well continent" Ali said to them.

"Well America will miss you" Sophia told her, "I'll miss you".

"You'll visit though?" Ali asked.

"All the time" Sophie smiled and hugged her best friend.

"So how did you two meet?" Tamwar asked.

"I've know her for years" Ali started.

"My Dad is a bartender for Ali's aunt. So whenever Ali would come and visit, we would hang out" Sophie said happily.

"So when I moved to new york and lived with Linda. She was by only friend at first. Over time be became best friends" Ali told the Masood brothers.

"So how long are you staying with us?" Christian asked, as he bough in drink.

"Two weeks, but i'll stay in a hotel" Sophia told Christian, as she drank from her cup of coffee.

"Sophia, if you want to stay you are more than welcome, but it is one bedroom flat and I understand if you prefer to stay in a hotel" Christian told her.

"You should stay for now, Soph" said Ali, "We've both had a long flight and I could really use some sleep".

"Okay" Sophia agreed, "I will stay in a hotel though, Al. If you're going to moving, it will just be easier".

Tamwar's phone rang and he looked at who was calling before telling everyone to be quite.

"Hey, Mum" he said in to phone and waited for a reply, "Just out... I'll be home in a few to watch Kamil... What time till?...bye".

Christian watched Syed's reaction to the phone call and saw the hurt and pain flash on the young mans face for a moment before he hid it with a fake smile.

"Looks like I have to go" Tamwar said as he got up, "Glad you're back, Ali".

Ali smiled up at him, "Me too. I'll see you around".

Tamwar said goodbye to his brother and Christian before he turned to Sophia, "It was nice too meet you".

"You too, i'll be seeing you around" she smiled at him.

After Tamwar left. The four finished the drinks and caught up. Christian and Syed then left so that the girls could get some sleep.

"You're good with her" Syed told Christian as they walked though the square.

"She makes it easy" Christian said, as he took Syed's hand.

Syed smiled and being able to hold Christian's hand. If nothing else hiding and holding back their feeling towards the other, had made them both appreciate the simple displays of affection, like holding hands, "But still, it is great how natural your relationship is".

"i have to say, I do love her calling me Dad" Christian told Syed, which made them both smile, "I never thought I would be called Dad".

"You never thought of having kids?" Syed asked, shocked because of how great Christian was with Jane's kids.

Christian shrugged slightly, "Just i'd never though it would be in the cards for me. Never thought I would be a decent Dad or find a person i'd want to raise a family with".

"And now?" Syed asked.

"Everything's changed" Christian said as he looked deep it to Syed's eyes. He saw them light up at his words and Christian could not help but smile at the though of his future with Syed and Ali. Right now for Christian the future looked brighter and clearly then every before and he could not wait for whatever would come next for him and his little family.


	11. Haven't Met You Yet

Haven't Met You Yet

Once Ali and Sophia had woken up and Sophia went to find a hotel for them to stay in. Ali had decided to also stay in the hotel with Sophia because it would be cheaper to split a room and also she was not mad on the idea of living in a one room flat with her dad and his boyfriend. So she would stay in a hotel until they had found a new place to live, which would be soon if she had anything to say about it. Ali was alone in the flat and after a shower and a clean change of clothes, which was a pair of her skinny jeans and one of baggy mans Guns n Roses t-shirt and her converse. As she Ali was in the kichen of the flat making her self a coffee. She needed a plan. She had so much she needed to do and so many plans she needed to make. Ali had always known what was coming next for her. Always had a plan. When she had come to England she had not made a plan of what she would do next. She had just hopped on a plane and hoped for the best. She wanted to stay in London for the foreseeable future. She had reasons to stay here. Her dad and his relationship with Syed. She wanted to stay.

She was at the loss. She away knew this time would be hard for her as it was going to be a time of waiting. Waiting for those letters. Now she would be waiting for a phone call from her Aunt telling her what schools she had gotten into and what schools she had not. As Ali was adding some sugar to her black coffee she heard the door open. As she walked into the living room she saw Syed taking of his jacket.

"Hey" she said as she lent against the door frame.

"Hello" Syed greeted. The last time these two had been alone was when Ali had given him a long speech about why he was not with her father. The pair just stood staring at the other, wanting to say something, but to scared. Ali took a slip of the hot black liquid.

"Thank you" Syed said and he really meant it. He was thankful to this wonderful seven-teen year old.

"For what?" Ali asked.

"For getting me here" Syed said, "You and Tam. You gave me the courage to do what I needed to do, what I wanted to do. To be with Christian. You're are reason i'm here. You woke me and made me realise I could not live the rest of my life like I was and that I would never be happy, not without Christian".

"I just want him happy" Ali told him, "I know I barely know him, but with him everything just came naturally. He made it so easy for me to call him Dad and for me to think of him as my Dad. Because he is my Dad and i'm so happy about that"

"He's happy too" Syed told her.

"Where is he anyway?" Ali asked.

"With a client" Syed told her. "He said he should be done by three and wants us all to grab dinner together".

"Sounds good" Ali said as she took another sip of her coffee, "Who's us all?"

"You, me, Sophia, maybe Tamwar if he can get away from Mum" Syed told her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, how did they react?" Ali asked the older man.

Syed laughed, "How'd you think" he asked rhetorically, "They basically told me never to darken their door step again".

"I'm sorry" Ali said sincerely, "I know what it's like to have a parent turn their back on you".

"You're mum?" Syed asked.

"She met a man and left. He didn't like me very much and the feeling was mutual. I was only ten and all I knew was that my Mum was going out a lot more and then she brought this guy round. Mark. He soon started to live with us, I don't know when, just one day I realised he was always there. He never payed any attention to me and he got my Mum to pay less and less attention to me. She was all for him. It seemed that as she began to love him more she would love me less. Then when I was twelve I woke up one day to find my Mum gone and a train ticket to New York, so I packed up my stuff and went to New York" Ali told Syed.

"She left you? Without a goodbye?" he asked.

"Not heard from her since. She's gone and good riddance" Ali said bravely.

"Must of hurt though?" Syed commented.

"Yeah" Ali sighed, "To have the only parent you have, just leave. The person who I meant to love you unconditionally and she just gives up and leaves".

Syed looked at Christian's daughter and all he could see was hurt. Hurt that she should never of felt. He hated Katie for leaving her only daughter. Her baby girl. "You know that will never happen with your Dad right?"

Ali just looked down. "Ali" Syed whisper as he lifted up her face, "He loves you so much and he's only just met you. Christian would never leave you and I won't as well...I know this is really fast...but you have no idea what you did for me, Ali. You helped me so much, you gave me the courage to be brave and to take the leap and to follow my hear. Thank you so much".

Ali did not know what too say, so she tried to show her feelings by just hugging Syed and resting her head on his chest. He froze for a moment before hugging her back.

That night Ali and Sophia got all dressed up to meet the newest couple (and most attractive) on the square for dinner.

"So is Tamwar coming tonight?" Sophia asked, as both the girls did their make-up in the bathroom mirror.

Ali looked at her best friend, "Depends on if he can get away from parents".

Sophia smiled, "Okay, do you think it should wear this lipstick" She held one up "Or this one".

"The first one" Ali told her as she added her eye liner, "Why so interested in Tamwar?"

"I'm not...Interested. I was just wondering" Sophia told her, as she finished her make-up.

"You do realise you have a boy waiting for you back home" Ali told her best friend.

"Can we please not talk about Jake?" Sophia asked, as she walked out of the bathroom and started to look for her coat and bag.

"I'm worried about you, Soph" Ali told her friend as cheeked her appearance in the mirror.

"Don't be" Sophia said as she carried on looking.

"I can't help it" Ali said as she stood in-front of best friend, "You love Jake"

"I do, but he cheated on me and got Poppy pregnant!" Sophia exclaimed. "He's now a Dad, he has a three month old baby girl and I need time to think about everything. Don't worry though I won't go out with Tamwar, even if I think he's cute. It wouldn't be fair on him".

"Sophia" Ali said as she hugged her friend, "Everything will work out. I promise".

Sophia laughed, "Come one. We're going to be late as it is".

The girls arrived at Fargo's to see Christian and Syed shamelessly flirting with each other. Christian was smiling brightly as Syed was talking. Both men were so enthralled with the other they did not notice the two girls enter the restaurant and walk over.

"Hey, Dad, Syed!" Ali greeted brightly, both turned and smiled at the girls as they sat down.

"You both look beautiful! Stunning! Radiant!" Christian exclaimed, while Syed nodded.

"Thanks" Sophia said.

"No Tam?" Ali asked.

"Not yet" Syed said, "He said he'd text me to let me know if he can get away".

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waitress asked.

After they ordered conversation was simply about getting to know one another.

"So Sophia, what are you plans for the next year?" Christian asked.

"I'm staying in New York, going to collage near home" She smiled brightly.

"To study?" he asked.

"Music and Drama" Sophia said brightly.

"You're a performer?" Syed asked.

"She's awesome!" Ali gushed, "One of the most amazing voices ever!"

"Ali.." Sophia blushed.

"Soph, you're my best friend. I have the right to gush about you as much as I want".

"What type of music?" Christian asked.

"Anything really. I'm good a pop music with a hint of Rock, but my real love is when I can just sit and play the piano and sing" Sophia told them as Syed's phone buzzed.

"That was Tam, he can't make it" Syed told them, as the waiter came over with their drinks.

"So how did you too meet?" Sophia asked. The conversation had mostly been about her so far and wanted to find out about the couple.

Christian and Syed both looked at each other with a smile as they both thought of that day.

"We worked together. At a catering company last year" Christian said with a smile, "He looked adorable in a hair net. I couldn't resist"

"Says you!" Syed told his boyfriend "With your little blue hat!"

Ali watched the banter between t

he two and could see how much they loved each other. She wanted that. Someone to love her.

Hello readers, i am struggling with this story, so i'd love for you to tell me where you would like it to go x Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
